moje_elkrinefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bruno Coimerstodt
" (...) Nienawiść rodzi nienawiść , koło się zamyka (...) " Bruno Manfred Grum Coimerstodt ur.06.02.970 r. w mieście Rophstorff we wschodnim Gelfrahcie. Spadkobierca niesławnego w kraju Czarnego Niedźwiedzia rodu Coimerstodtów, szpieg na usługach Cerilusa Geheta i późniejszy Najwyższy Instygator Sfory. ''BIOGRAFIA '' Bruno urodził się w średnio zamożnej rodzinie szlacheckiego pochodzenia.Wywodził się z rodu Coimerstodt ; z gelfrahtckiego - kradnący szczur . Jak wszyscy inni jego przodkowie nie miał lekkiego dzieciństwa.Uczęszczał do prywatnej szkoły Traumcropft w swoim rodzinnym mieście, gdzie nauczyciele i rówieśnicy traktowali go z wyższością.i pogardą.Będąc nastoletnim chłopcem zakochał się on w Cercylli Draukft , córce majętnego właściciela ziemskiego. O małżeństwie nie było jednak mowy.Senior rodu za nic nie wydałby córki Coimerstodtowi.Od tamtej pory młody Bruno starał się zaimponować Draukftom.Ciężko pracował na plantacjach swego niedoszłego teścia i piął się w hierarchii robotników.W końcu jego wysiłek został dostrzeżony i pozwolono mu się zaprezentować na rodzinnej kolacji u państwa Draukft. Chłopak opowiadał im o swoim spojrzeniu na politykę i o tym dlaczego Gelfraht według niego przegrał Pierwszą Wojnę z Peljavratem kilka wieków wcześniej , broniąc tym samym swego przodka - Utto, który stał się od tamtej pory kozłem ofiarnym i przyczynił się do ośmieszenia rodu na wiele następnych pokoleń. Wygłosił nawet ciekawe przemówienie, w którym zasugerował by Kraj Czarnego Niedźwiedzia raz jeszcze odkopał wojenny topór i odegrał się na Peljavracie Jak się potem okazało Cercylia dopuściła się plagiatu jego przemowy na jednym z Wieców Młodych. Od początku planowała karierę polityczną, a naiwny chłopak został przez nią wykorzystany. Wściekły poprzysiągł zemstę na Draukftach i zerwał wszelkie kontakty z Cercylią . Przez następne lata w Bruno narastała nienawiść do wszystkich ,którzy nim gardzili.Jego polityczne ambicje powoli przeradzały się w obsesje.W roku 993 wraz ze swymi poplecznikami dopuścił się podpalenia gmachu Prechtariatu , sprzeciwiając się tym samym pokojowym pertraktacją z królem Leonardem Enkeltonem II .Dzięki wysokiej wpłacie pieniężnej szybko wyszedł z więzienia, jego przyboczni nie mieli tyle szczęścia i zawiśli jeszcze w tym samym roku.Bruno zdał sobie sprawę że gdyby zabrakło choćby monety dla jego odkupienia , podzieliłby los wisielców, to też ciąg tamtych wydarzeń nieco zahamował w nim rewolucyjne zapędy.Wrócił do rodzimej posiadłości i zaczął stawiać na nogi rodowy budżet .W między czasie matka Bruno poważnie zachorowała ,a doktorzy nie rokowali dla niej zbyt dobrze.Niemniej jednak chłopak zajmował się nią najlepiej jak potrafił.Mijał miesiąc za miesiącem , a Hooria coraz bardziej podupadała na zdrowiu, do tego ojciec Bruno zaczął nadużywać alkoholu, przeklinając swój los i to kim się urodził.Brak wsparcia ze strony ojca i widok umierającej matki , niewątpliwie odcisnęły piętno na młodych Coimerstodtach. Lito próbował zdobyć trochę pieniędzy w grach hazardowych ... niestety sprowadził tylko później nieszczęście na swoją rodzinę.Pod koniec zimy zmarła Hooria, a krótko po jej śmierci Manfred popełnił samobójstwo.Młodzi rodu stanęli na krawędzi załamania nerwowego, a do tego dług Lito z przegranych gier ciągle narastał.Zdesperowany Bruno postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.Sprzedał rodzinny dom i spłacił brata., a za resztę pieniędzy otworzył skromny zakład krawiecki.Zaopiekował się młodszym rodzeństwem i jakoś przez najbliższe lata wiązali koniec z końcem.Pozorny spokój Coimerstodtów zakłóciła jednak wizyta Cercylii, która widząc jak ci nisko upadli, zaoferowała im pomoc finansową .Bruno od razu wyczuł podstęp w słowach dawnej ukochanej i natychmiast wyprosił ją z zakładu krawieckiego, wrzeszcząc że nie chce jej fałszywej litości .Od tamtego czasu ilość klientów zmniejszała się z tygodnia na tydzień, jak się okazało panna Draukft, z racji swoich nieskromnych funduszy otworzyła konkurencyjny zakład by tym samym pogrążyć Coimerstodtów raz na zawsze.Widząc co się dzieje głowa rodziny wraz z braćmi postanowił wziąć odwet, w październikową noc roku 996 podjęli oni próbę podpalenia zakładu Cercylii, zostali jednak natychmiast przyłapani przez jej ludzi. Coimerstodtowie wylądowali w lochu... nie na długo jak się potem okazało .Jeszcze następnego dnia do celi najstarszego z nich zawitała Cercylia. Odbyli oni krótką rozmowę, z której jasno wynikło że ród Kradnącego Szczura nie jest mile widziany w mieście ... a najlepiej było by gdyby opuścili oni ojczyznę raz na zawsze. Panna Draukft złożyła Bruno ostateczne ultimatum ... albo wraz z rodzeństwem wyjadą z Gelfrahtu , albo dalej będą przez nią ciemiężeni.Nie mając wyboru Coimerstodtowie wyjechali do Cledeux by tam osiedlić się na najbliższe kilka lat. W roku 1012 sytuacja emigrantów była raczej stabilna... choć nie była to już ta sama rodzina co kiedyś. W ich sercach przelewała się gromadzona przez lata nienawiść do Draukftów i innych Gelfrahtczyków.Na ich szczęście jakiś czas później zawiązała się organizacja rewolucyjna Ceriliusa Geheta - Młodego Risvelońskiego szlachcica wobec strasznym rządom Edgara Enkeltona III. Bruno wraz z braćmi natychmiast wstąpił w jej szeregi oferując swoje umiejętności do brudnej roboty.Przez to że sam kiedyś był rewolucjonistą wiedział że w takim przedsięwzięciu prędzej czy później ktoś będzie musiał ubrudzić sobie ręce. ''CIEKAWOSTKI '' * - Bruno był zafascynowany dokonaniami swego przodka Rulfa Coimerstodta, który w skutek nieludzkich eksperymentów stworzył rasę Wilkołaków celem odbicia z rąk wampirzych rodów Slodovii.Instygator Sfory poszedł jednak krok dalej ,udoskonalając wilkołaczą formułę o mroczne rytuały tworząc tym samym Wargów. * - Sam poddawał się mrocznym inkantacją swoich okultystów, był jednak zbyt słaby by przybrać drugą i ostateczną formę Warga.W pierwszej formie w przeciwieństwie do swoich żołnierzy nie prezentował się tak okazale jak oni , bowiem gdy zwykły Warg pierwszej formy był wyrosłym i nienaturalnie umięśnionym osiłkiem, Bruno zaczerwieniły jedynie oczy, a skóra pobladła. * - Jako jedyny Warg nie zginął od miecza, lub nie został rozstrzelany na procesie egzekucyjnym. * - Został doszczętnie i permanentnie wypalony przez Areneyę Enkelton, a ona sama rzekła wtedy że jego potępiona dusza jest tam dokąd w uczynkach podążała. * - Wraz z jego śmiercią ród Coimerstodt przestał istnieć. * - Do wojny z Wardżą Sforą zaangażowali się nawet Lykanie - Ludzie ugryzieni przez Wilkołaki stworzone przez Raulfa Coimerstodta - I jako jedyni wraz z Peljavrackimi Jeźdźcami byli zdolni do równej walki z Wargami.